The Saiyan Adopted
by GuardianofPeace
Summary: A year after Cell a broken Gohan leaves the world using the dragon balls. A few years later when the Titans need help he dons the role of Saiyan. But why are there villians with ape tails? What does Ravens dad have to do with it? Adopt FinalKeyBladeMaster
1. Chapter 1

**AN: YO, I have adopted this story from the FinalKeyBladeMaster. The first four chaps are almost like what he had but some details will be changed. Like him Iown Nothing. This is a disclaimer for the whole story. PLEASE read and review as I enjoy reviews whether good or bad.**

**The Sayian**

**Chapter 1**

_Dragon ball Z Dimension_

A twelve year old Gohan floated over the cratered area that only a year ago was arena where he and his friends fought for their lives against the android Cell. It was one year since he caused all those deaths on this battlefield. Including his father. While no one said it outright but he knew the truth: they all blamed him for all the deaths. It was all his fault anyway. His fault his father died. His Fault his mother no longer had a husband. It was his fault his brother would never know their father. Then last week he went into a rampage by trying to control Super Saiyan 2. He almost killed everyone he knew.

_Flashback_

_Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo where training hard . "Brat! You need to push your self!"_

_Vegeta attacked relentlessly eventually causing Gohan to submitted and become Super Saiyan 2. He let out a vicous roar and swatted the pure blooded Saiyan into the ground. He turned the hard jade eyes to his his green teacher. He released a powerful blast incerating his right armand decimating the forest behind him._

"_Ahhgg….."_

_End Flashback_

Gohan shock his head to clear the thoughts away. All this is way he made his decision to leave. He figured that this place would be fitting to leave this world. Gohan laid the recently gathered dragon balls on the ground at his feet, "Shenlong arise and grant my wishes!"

The sky darkened quickly and a great light shot up into the sky. The mighty dragon appeared and spoke, "You who dares to wake me; I shall grant you any wish. But choose wisely for I will only grant two."

Gohan took a deep breath, "I wish for you to take me away to another world. Take me to a place where I can be happy."

Shenlong growled at the young demi- Saiyan, "While I may grant this wish it will take the energy of both wishes. Are you sure?"

"Yes my Lord."

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. A single large bolt of lightning came down from the sky and struck Gohan in the chest. As the bolt struck him Piccolo and Vegeta arrived to see him disappear in a flash of light.

"Kami Gohan. What have you done?"

_Teen Titans Universe_

The storm moved in out of nowhere. The lightning turned the dark night into high noon and the thunder shook the metropolitan Jump City.

The storm quickly began to intensify as all of the lightning began to strike only around a single point causing many fires and explosions. Suddenly an incredible bolt blasted the ground depositing a smoking young man in a purple gi in the middle of an alley.

He struggled to his feet and limped to the end of the alley. He looked around at the fires around him and grimaced. He probably caused this as well.

"Hey! Kid! What are you doin' out here?"

Gohan looked to his left and saw a man in what appeared to be a uniform of sorts walking over to him. He quickly thought up a story to explain his appearance. "I-I do-don't know."

The officer narrowed his eyes, "What's your name kid? Where do you live? Where are your parents?"

"Go-gohan, I think. I don't remember anything."

"Well alright come with me, kid." The officer half carried the demi- Saiyan to his cruiser.

_Dragon ball Z Dimension_

The former guardian of Earth and the current guardian looked out over the planet the latter trying to contact Gohan. The boy's mother was franticly crying behind him. Then it hit him a small sense of familiarity on another plane. But as quick as it came it was gone. The world weary Namekain smirked slightly, "Chi-Chi stop crying, Gohan is alive he's just in another dimension."

Chi-Chi immediately perked up at this news, "Really my baby boy is okay?"

Vegeta opened his mouth, "Would you expect any thin g less woman? Saiyan blood runs though his veins."

"SHUT UP VEGETA! No one asked you!"

Piccolo cleared his throat, "Chi-Chi Gohan is alive but he does not wish to be found. When I found him he immediately hid his presence."

"WHAT?"

"And Shenlong will not bring him back against his will. We'll have to find him manually."

_Teen Titans dimension Four years later_

Gohan groggily sat up in his east side rundown apartment. It was small a one room but it was all he could afford on his salary. He was emancipated from the states care only a month ago so his income was limited as he was working in a small book store on the west side of town. He got up and proceeded to run though his morning routine.

He ate his oversized breakfast and did a quick workout. He then took a shower and dressed in jeans, weighted blue t-shirt and a hoodie to hide his arms. He then put on his ki weights to increase gravity's affect on him. On his way out the door he grabbed his bag and locked all twelve locks on his door.

He made his way past cracked and dirty buildings. Kami how he hated this side of town. Gohan was half way to work when he heard the sound of people screaming, cars getting thrown and five teens getting their asses kicked.

Gohan groaned. This was the third time this week that the teens began losing bad. He had had enough. The teen bolted to an alleyway and put on his sleek metal mask (AN: Think a completely gray slade mask with two eye holes), and traded his clothes for his purple gi.

After stashing his bag in an electrical box, he jumped into the air and flew to a roof top near the fighting. As he watched the titans get pounded by Adonis, Gohan began to think _'Damn I just can't stop being the hero can I?' _ "_it's your nature" _Gohan shook his head and prepared to make his debut as a Jump City hero. The demi- Saiyan jumped from the roof and landed between Adonis and the battered Titans, "Yo muscle head why don't you try to take me on?"

Adonis began laughing hard, "YOU? I don't think you could land a punch on me!"

The masked teen chuckled darkly.

Behind him Gohan heard a voice speak out to him, "Yo, dude! You can't take'em yourself!"

Gohan chuckled again and said, "Watch me." Then to everyone watching the metal masked teen vanished and reappeared in front of the man in the large metal suit. Adonis swung at the teen but was shocked to see his hand go through the image, "What? What is this nonsense?" He felt some one tap his shoulder and turned just in time to hear a metal crunching sound of his suit having a hole but in it and the massive pain behind it. In between ragged breaths Adonis asked, "Who are you?"

Gohan spoke in a loud enough voice for the Titans to hear, "My name is Saiyan," and with that Gohan kicked Adonis in the head shattering his helmet and knocking him out cold.

Gohan turned to walk away when he heard a voice, "Saiyan wait."

He stopped and turned to see a bruised Robin, "Come back to the tower with us."

Beast boy spoke up, "Dude you were awesome! Come with us."

Gohan chuckled light heartedly, "Sorry I can't I'm late to my day job."

Robin put his hand up, "But..."

"Bye." Gohan put two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

AN: Thanks for reading. Now review.


	2. Chapter 2

****AN: YO, I have adopted this story from the FinalKeyBladeMaster. The first four chaps are almost like what he had but some details will be changed. Like him Iown Nothing. This is a disclaimer for the whole story. PLEASE read and review as I enjoy reviews whether good or bad.****

**The Sayian**

**Chapter 2**

_TT Dimension_

About two hours after the battle with Adonis, Raven was in her room searching through the large and old tomes lining her bookshelves. Something about this 'Sayian' character seemed foreign and yet something was familiar. She scanned the worn pages for what she was looking for. After she had been searching for four hours she decided she needed a break. She decided to visit her local book store.

Raven used her powers to replace the books on her shelves. She exited the dark room and walked to inform her teammates of her intentions.

As she entered the living room to see Cyborg and Beast Boy playing the game box, Starfire was watching, and Robin was searching the web on a laptop for news on the metal masked teen.

Raven rolled her violet eyes, "I'm going out."

In return she gained a chorus of ok's and keep your communicator with her. Raven rolled her eyes again and began her journey towards the book store.

-_-~EL~LINEO~BREAKO~-_-

Meanwhile at the said book store our protacle Son was thinking about his earlier encounter with the armored villain. '_So... I guess I have made my mark as hero here. So much for lying low. Although if I only show up when the Teen Titans needed help I'll still be made scarce._'

Gohan pulled out a sketch pad and began doodling possible changes to his gi. He was almost done with a rather stupid drawing when he heard the door to the store open up. He immediately closed the pad and looked to the stores only customer, "Welcome to Stranger's Books. Do you need any help this morning?"

Raven raised an eyebrow at the store clerk, "Are you new here?"

Gohan smirked, "yea I got the job a month ago."

"What happened to the other guy?"

Gohan laughed lightly, "Uh, he got fired for um, pleasuring himself in the adult section."

Raven raised an eyebrow but said nothing and went to look for her books. Gohan couldn't help but watch her walk away. '_No. I can't do this. I promised myself I would not get attached so I can't hurt them'. "But you miss home and you have no way back." 'So your point is?' "My point is this could go somewhere! And who knows she might want to give it a chance." 'How the fuck would you know?' "Fuck you, I know things!" 'You're a figment of my imagination.' "Am I? Or am I something else?" 'Maybe I'm...' "_Crazy." Gohan unknowingly said the last word out loud confusing and slightly angering the violet haired hero standing at the counter.

"Excuse me?" Raven asked in her usual monotone.

"No-oo I-I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to… my… self," Gohan went a little red and looked down at the book, "Is this gonna be all today?" The Heroine nodded curtly, "'**Controlling your emotions'**Sounds interesting. That will be $5."

The young woman raised an eye brow, "The tag says $10.39."

Gohan put on the classic 'Son' grin, "Great people get great discounts, and you Raven are a good person."

Raven hid her emotions behind her usual mask. She was shocked that this was his reason. She assumed it was to get in her pants, "Oh."

"So do you want a bag?" Raven nodded again and the fighter turned store clerk reached under the counter and retrieved a plastic bag and a band flyer, "We're playin' at a place down the street. You should come."

"Maybe, Good-bye."

Gohan watched her go "_You're not crazy Gohan. There is more afoot then you realize."_

-_-~EL~LINEO~BREAKO~-_-

Raven arrived at the large 'T' shaped tower where she immediately went to her room and looked the door. She set the book and flyer to the side while she restarted her search after her break. She immediately looked at the books the monks of Azarath wrote. She finally found checking the contents she went to the section on her subject: Sayians. She began reading the pages with horrid fascination. She marked her place and bolted to the living room to show the others.

"Guys I found something you should see."

All four heads swiveled to see Raven holding a thick book, "The name 'Saiyan confused me so looked it up." She held the book out and robin took it and read aloud,

"Although none living know of the origins of the Saiyan race, the recent history of the Saiyans was written in blood. The Saiyans arrived on Planet Plant in round space pods from places unknown. At first the resident race known as Tuffles welcomed the aliens as friends but the Saiyans had other ideas. The Saiyan blood lust caused the Saiyans to turn on the Tuffles and fight for power sparking a bloody ten year civil war.

"For most of this war the Tuffles had the upper hand despite the Saiyan strength and power because of their surpior mind, technology, and numbers. However during the full moon that occurs every ten years on the planet the Saiyans transformed into giant apes and wiped out the Truffles in a single night."

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other, "Dude that's brutal!"

Starfire floated to look over Robins shoulder, "Friends! There is more on these Saiyans."

"Soon After the re-naming of Planet Plant to Planet Vegeta the Saiyan Army was drafted by Freiza into the Planet retail business. While no Saiyan wished to work for Frieza the work did somewhat sedate their bloodlust. The Saiyans were perfect for this work as even a newborn Saiyan could conquer planets.

"However this partnership was soon put on shaken ground when Frieza realized he had made one crucial error. He failed to notice that every time a Saiyan was severally injured he would increase in strength, and as time went on the Low-Class Saiyans began taking jobs the Elite class would not take. This caused unrest as Frieza realized they could over throw him." Robin Paused to look at his comrades all of whom had looks of shock on their faces, "The most powerful Low-Class Saiyan Bardock (who gained the power of foresight inexplicably and his power rivaled the powers of King Vegeta) charged Frieza's ship after Frieza had his squad killed.

"Reportedly Bardock despite being heavily wounded killed many of Frieza's soldiers and Confronted him. However, Frieza survived Bardock's most powerful attack and in return Frieza fired back his own energy attack killing Bardock and destroying Planet Vegeta and killing all but four of the Saiyans. Three of them remain in Frieza's service and the fourth is considered missing."

Starfire was the first to recover from shock, "So does this mean the nice boy who saved us is the missing one?"

Robin smirked and handed the book back to Raven, "No Star, this guy might be a son or something. This book is like thirty years old."

"None of you have a clue do you? The Saiyan race was from another dimension. So this kid is from another dimension." Raven resisted the urge to face palm. She picked up her book and walked away to her room.

"Yo Raven! We're thinkin' bout goin' to see a movie tonight you wanna come?" asked Cyborg with a giant grin.

"No. I 'm going to see a band play." She saw the faces of her comrades become fly traps. "Would you like to come?" They nodded slowly, "Then be out here at 6:30"

-_-~EL~LINEO~BREAKO~-_-

At the Band Shell Coffee House around the same time Gohan was prepping for his gig later. He waited till no one else was in the 'green room' then said, "MULTI-FORM!" and split into five Gohans four of which changed cloths. He really didn't want to do this but he needed the money. In his bag He had his revised suit. It was now a suit of Saiyan Armor like he wore in the hyperbolic time Chamber (black tights body suit with the vest armor and white gloves and boots) and his same metal mask now painted black.

Gohan chilled around the room talking with his clones about what songs and stuff like that when it was time to go on. All but the real Gohan put hoods up and all of them walked out onto the stage and a few people clapped while a few Girls around the place began drooling over Gohan's arms.

Gohan waved and walk to the microphone, "Yo, I'm Gohan and we are Multi-form!" Gohan smiled at the applause, "Here we go. 1-2 1-2-3-4,"

The guitar began playing then the drums joined in. Then Gohan started singing,

"_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
>I feel the rage and I just can't hold it<em>

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
>It comes awake and I can't control it<br>Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<p>

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<p>

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<p>

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<p>

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
>There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart<br>No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
>Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster<p>

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster"<p>

The music ended and they all raised their arms at the cheering.

-_-~EL~LINEO~BREAKO~-_-

The Titans were in the back of the Coffee when the group came on. The one with spiky hair and no hood went to the microphone, "Yo, I'm Gohan and we are Multi-form!"

Raven recognized the teen immediately from the book store. She looked at his well muscled arms and blushed slightly. "Here we go. 1-2 1-2-3-4." The song they played was pretty good. However, Raven, Cyborg, and Robin shared a look. They thought that there was a message in the song.

The band played a few more songs before they started packing up.

"Thank you guys and good night." The band took all their stuff into the back and the only one to come back out was the singer, Gohan, who saw Raven and waved. Gohan then went to the owner and got his pay so he could survive another month.

The alarms on the Teen Titans communicators went off and they bolted. Gohan saw this and went into the back and changed into his new suit to fight the threat.

AN: Thank you for reading. Now pkease Review.


	3. Chapter 3

****AN: YO, I have adopted this story from the FinalKeyBladeMaster. The first four chaps are almost like what he had but some details will be changed. Like him Iown Nothing. This is a disclaimer for the whole story. PLEASE read and review as I enjoy reviews whether good or bad.****

**The Saiyan**

**Chapter 3**

**Dragon Ball Z Dimension**

Piccolo stood on the edge of the Lookout with his eyes closed. For the past week he had been sensing flashes of Gohan's powers from wherever he was. The tall Namekian sighed; these flashes were erratic and never very big. However it wasn't the first time. Unknown to the others he had been tracking gohan in-depth, and the world he was in. Bulma was nearly done with her inter-dimensional transport machine. Which meant they were getting close to bringing Gohan home. Or walk into a battle they have no place in.

_**Teen Titans Dimension**_

The last week was a breeze for Gohan. He took no direct action most of the time as he just watched from the alleyways. The only times he really acted was when the Titans were busy and he had to act. It was nice. Gohan rolled out of his beaten up bed and started getting ready to go to work when he got a knock on the door. Gohan opened up his door to find his land lord standing there.

"Good morning Mr. Danning. Can I help you?"

Mr. Danning had a grim face, "I'm so sorry Gohan. The Mob have forced me to sell them the building and their kicking all the tenants out. I'm sorry."

Gohan nodded grimly. He knew that if he tried to fight it he'd only blow his cover. He shut the door and went to pack his cloths and meager belongings. He went to his drawer and went to the bottom and pulled out two capsules. One contained his gi and weighed cape and the contained a gravity room. Gohan packed his two duffle bags with his clothes, books, and other belongings.

Gohan looked around to make sure he gathered it all, when he grabbed his small bag of twenty four senzu beans out of the desk drawer. He found them in the GR when he first opened it up four years ago. Gohan lifted his back pack containing his Saiyan Suit and other work stuff onto his back and lifted his two duffle bags and left his meager apartment for the last time.

_-_DER –LINER-BREAKER_-_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M FIRED?" Gohan dropped his black duffels in shock.

"You've been late four times this week alone and there is still the time last week when your register was short money. I have to let you go." Gohan sighed and rubbed his forehead. He grabbed his bags and stormed away.

Gohan jumped to the roof of a building and changed into his suit, pulled his shoulder length hair into a pony tail and sat on the ledge, "Fuck today sucks," his stomach grumbled loudly, "Now I'm hungry and I have no money. At least it can't get any worse." Gohan looked up to see cars and trucks flying in the air and sounds of screaming in the distance, "Guess I was wrong. It can get worse. Son of a bitch." Gohan made sure his bags were secure and safe, and then used instant transmission to the battle site.

_-_DER –LINER-BREAKER_-_

The Teen Titans arrived on the scene quickly to see what was causing the mayhem. Upon seeing the cause Robin started barking orders, "Raven! Starfire! Start getting people away from here! Cyborg try to keep him keep him busy! Beast Boy help him out! I'm Gonna call the Justice League." Robin ducked to avoid an airborne stop sign and pull out his communicator and dialed the JL's code. Thankfully Superman answered almost immediately, "Superman we have a man in Kryptonian clothes smashing up Jump City! We need you here now!"

"Understood Robin, Batman and I are our way."

"Than- NOOO!" Robin looked up to see Beast Boy get tossed into a building and not get back up. A second later the presumed Kryptonian fired an energy blast at Cyborg blasting him into a wall. The beast of a man lifted a light post a smacked Robin in the chest breaking several ribs and puncturing both lungs.

Robin watched helplessly as Starfire was knocked out of the sky by a Dodge Neon that sailed effortlessly through the air and then blasted by an earth-shattering energy blast. Then Raven was only staying safe by the shield she kept putting up however when he got too close she braced for an impact that never came. She opened her eyes to see Saiyan shove the man beast twenty feet away.

Saiyan held a small velvet bag out to her, "Give one to each of your friends. Only one. Overdose is deadly."

Raven took the bag and followed instructions. She was amazed that the little bean could completely heal her friends. It even rebuilt Cyborg's crushed arm.

_-_DER –LINER-BREAKER_-_

Gohan handed his bag of Senzu to Raven and gave her instructions in use. He turn back and inspected his opponent. He wore clothes similar to Superman's but it had no cape and was all black however he also had a tail. The odd thing was the strange ki the being gave off. It felt wrong. Gohan pointed at his foe, "I'm having a really bad day and I swear to all that is holy if you don't give now I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you."

The man laughed, "No human could beat me." He dashed forward and slugged Gohan in the left side face sending him back into a building.

Gohan rose from the rubble slowly. His mask cracked in the center of his forehead and ran thru his left eye hole out the other side to the edge of the mask making the smaller portion to snap off and his nose to bleed causing blood to drip from the bottom of the mask. Gohan chuckled quietly, "I'm not entirely human." Gohan seemed to vanish and reappear and began pummeling the demented alien. After his barrage Gohan kicked him in the chest and through a city bus.

Gohan smirked behind his mask; while he would never admit it he enjoyed battle. Gohan distracted himself long enough for the battered alien to fire a blast that caught Gohan straight in the left shoulder tearing the spandex around the shoulder and left bicep causing some burning and deep lacerations, blood pouring out. Gohan yelled at his foe that was emerging bleeding badly and bruised from the destroyed bus, "Congratulations you managed give me something that needs more than a band-aid," Gohan popped his neck and knuckles, "Unfortunately for you now I'm pissed off."

Gohan vanished and it seemed the presumed Kryptonian was being hit by invisible punches and was once again blown back but this time in to a store front. Gohan then placed both arms by his left hip, "Ka-me- Ha- me," As Gohan spoke the Titans watched in horrid fascination as a blue ball of energy formed, "HA!" The alien foe tried misrablally to dodge the beam but his right arm was vaporized by the blast.

Superman and Batman chose this time to show up and see Gohan cripple the supposed hybrid and walk over to where he laid and hefted him on his shoulder.

Superman and Batman walked to the group of teens. Superman spoke first, "What on Earth happened here? And who is he?" Superman gestured to Gohan.

Gohan raised his left eyebrow at the hero and set the dieing hybrid down, "Name's Saiyan and as to what happened here, and I vote we have that conversation in a more private location."

"We can use the tower. We'll have privacy there," offered Robin.

"Alright I'll meet you on the roof of your tower," He put two gloved fingers to his head, "Cheerio." The Saiyan vanished.

Gohan reappeared on the roof with his bags which he then grabbed them up and flew to the large and inconspicuous T shaped tower.

_-_DER –LINER-BREAKER_-_

Raven and Starfire flew away while the boys rode in the T-car while Batman and Superman took the creep to their prison as Robin would fill them in later.

Since Raven didn't follow the car from the air she arrived at the tower first to see Saiyan digging through a black duffle bag and pull out a small headset device and attach it to the left side of his head, "What is that?" she asked in her usual monotone voice.

Saiyan looked at Raven and small lights on the optic screen moved, "It's a Scouter. It senses power levels."

Raven looked at the injuries on Saiyan's arm and shoulder and came closer, "Do you want me to take a look?"

Saiyan looked at his arm and shrugged, "its not so ba-"he started but the look from Raven silenced him. "I'll sit over here."

Raven sat next to him and inspected the wound. '_It's like the blast burned the flesh __and __sliced the skin,'_ "This looks terrible."

"I've had worse," He pointed to a jagged scar on the left shoulder, "I lost use of the arm for several days."

Raven hid he shock under her usual mask and began healing the wound.

The Titans walked out of the stair box, and saw Raven's hands on the other teen. Cyborg began snapping pictures with his eye and nudged Beast Boy, who smiled evily.

Robin cleared his throat and both heads snapped forward, "I believe you said you were going to explain what the hell happened."

The man in the metal mask chuckled, "All right bird boy take seat and I'll explain. However, first you need to know what a Saiyan is."

Robin narrowed his eyes, "We already know about Saiyans. We know that they are murderous monsters."

Saiyan lurched forward and spoke though gritted teeth, "Not all Saiyans are murderers!"

Beast Boy raised his hands in defense, "Yo! Dude, we heard babies could kill tons of people."

Sweat broke out on Saiyans forehead, "Not all of them do."

Starfire noticed the look of pain, "Saiyan are you not as you say O.k.?"

Saiyan jumped up and there was a ripping sound. The other teens had to pick up their jaws off the roofs as they saw a fury tail appearing from Saiyan's buttocks and start to wriggle, "It's back!" he noticed the others staring, "Long story. Any way as I said not all members of the Saiyan race are murderers. I am in fact half-saiyan and I don't kill everything I see."

Cyborg snorted, "We figured that much, dude. We got intel sayin' that only four Saiyans survived the planets explosion."

Gohan let out a spiteful laugh, "Yea, and I bet it said three of'em remained in Frieza's service? And that one was considered missing?" Cyborg nodded slowly, "I know first hand. Anyway full Saiyans look like normal humans except their hair rarely changes from birth and they have a monkey like tail," which he gestured to.

Robin was getting fed up with this explanation, "What does this have to do with the guy tearing up downtown?"

"It has to do with it because the guy was a hybrid."

Starfire raised an eye brow, "A hybrid of what?"

"A hybrid of Saiyan and Kryptonian."

AN:Thank you for reading. Now review.


	4. Chapter 4

****AN: YO, I have adopted this story from the FinalKeyBladeMaster. The first four chaps are almost like what he had but some details will be changed. Like him Iown Nothing. This is a disclaimer for the whole story. PLEASE read and review as I enjoy reviews whether good or bad.****

**The Saiyan**

**Chapter 4**

_**Teen Titans Dimension**_

"_A hybrid of Saiyan and Kryptonian."_

"Impossible. The Kryptonians are all but extinct. He was like in his late twenties. Too young"

Gohan shook his head, "Saiyans age slower than humans and, I guess, Kryptonians. He was probably around fifty years old."

Cyborg spoke up, "Then why could you fight him so easily?"

"You guys know that Saiyans get close to death and get better, they get loads stronger. Well the Kryptonian blood made it so he was unable to be severely injured, making him weaker. Superman could have taken him easily. I'm just mad at myself for missing."

Raven took her hands, albeit reluctantly, from Saiyan's healed arm and shoulder, "Missed?"

He rubbed his shoulder and stretched it out, "Your gonna get pissed at this but, I was trying to kill him immediatly."

While the others were speechless Raven asked, "Why?"

Saiyan lowered his head and spoke softly, "Because I know his kind. They're violent and heartless. They get off on destruction and death. If you knock them around they'll get better and come back stronger and faster. If you push them into a corner they get desperate and people die. They have no qualms about killing you why should have qualms over killing them?" a few of the Titans opened their mouths to speak but Saiyan held up his hand, "Now with saiyans it's good to remember: Where there is one there is more and the weaker ones come first. And so, I can train you to fight a Saiyan, but in order to do so you must be ready to fight to the death."

Saiyan got up and gathered his bags, "I'll be in touch," and flew away at the speed of sound.

Robin began walking to the stairs, "We have to contact Bru- Batman and tell'em what happened."

The other Titans followed Robin to the living room except Raven who went to her room to talk to her emotions about the pounding headache.

Nevermore

Raven stood on the floating inland taking in the serenity. She walked to the large bronze bell and slammed it with the over sided hammer releasing a solid yet beautiful single note that resonated to the far reaches of her mind calling her emotions to Raven.

The pink Happy arrived first and tried to hug Raven then took her place in now formed circle of chairs. Timid arrived next and silently took her seat. The green cloak of Bravery came over the hill and spouted some phrases, sat down and began chatting with Happy. The arrival of emotions continued. Rage arrived then Apathy and Sloth. Followed by Wisdom and Love carrying a bright red light.

Raven looked at her gathered Emoticlones, "What are all of you reacting to?"

Happy squealed, "Him! Didn't you see him? He made funny jokes….."

Raven raised an eyebrow and Brave spoke up, "He was like a ninja and so brave and kick ass."

All of the other Ravens began talking about the boy adamantly and Raven had had enough, "SILENCE! Who in the hell are you talking about?"

Love giggled softly, "Why, Saiyan of course."

"So he has all of you reacting this way? Why?"

Wisdom pushed their glasses up her nose, "We are unsure at the moment. We believe it is that you like the mystery and his care for you."

"Oh," needing no more explanation from any emoticlones except wisdom and Love,, she sent the others away. "Wisdom, what do you mean care for me?"

Love giggled again, "Did you see the way he jumped between you? Or when he had his fight with Adonis how he stopped him…"

Wisdom muttered something about hopeless romantic under her breath and Raven turned to her," is there any other information you can give me?"

Wisdom chewed her bottom lip, "Yes. There may be a possible connection between Saiyan and the store keep Gohan. They have similar hair, eyes, and muscle structure."

"You mean Saiyan is Gohan?"

"No. I said similar. The eyes most importantly separate them. Gohan's eyes are warm intelligent and kind, while Saiyan's eyes are cold, calculating, and harsh. Total opposites. The two might be related but not one in the same.

Raven said nothing but, "Aye." And left her mind.

In her room Raven took the velvet bag Saiyan had given her and placed it on the shelf. 'Why do you come to my aid.

Titans Tower

While this was happing Robin was in the living room talking with the rest of the team.

"He moves impossibly fast. I couldn't follow him," Robin sat in the computer chair defeated.

Cyborg stepped up to the computer and plugged his arm in it, "I managed to record his fight with the hybrid guy." He touched a green triangle on his arm and on screen Saiyan appeared between Hybrid and Raven. He handed a small velvet bag to the half breed behind him and mutter instructions to the teen. He pointed to the hybrid and delivered his ultimatum. To which he just laughed and became a blur and ran at Saiyan and punched him in the face pushing him back into a building.

Saiyan rose and vanished and reappeared.

"Wait rewind it and play it at half speed."

"Play back."

Saiyan rose even slower than before and then twitched and vanished again!

Robin sighed, "again but quarter speed."

Cyborg laughed, "Already on it, dude." The young Hero rose at a dramatic face and became a blur a across the screen, "going back to normal pace." The hybrid flew through the bus he stumbled out of the bus and fired an energy beam.

"DUDEE! How come the bad guys get all the cool toys?" Beastboy wined.

The other teens turned to look at the small green boy.

"That was not a toy. It was a beam of ki." Raven walked to the group by the screen.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Ki? As in life force ki?"

Raven nodded, "Some beings can use it as a weapon."

"So they fire a piece of themselves….."

Cyborg shrugged and pressed play. The smoke clear from around Saiyan and his injury was clearly visible, " Yo dude one of these things destroyed my arm and all it did to him was cut him a little?"

The group watched the rest of the battle including the Kamehameha attack.

Robin rubbed his face, "Let's call the League fill them in."

Cyborg bought up the link. Over the next half hour the Teen Titans explained to Batman and Superman. Everything they knew about the saiyans including what the other hero told them.

"Let me get this straight the saiyans are a near extinct warrior race from another universe and were killed by a space dictator because he feared their power. The guy down in our morgue is a Kryptonian and Saiyan hybrid which was killed by a much more powerful Saiyan hybrid because he believed that he would kill everything and because if he was left incredibly injured he'd get much stronger," Batman rubbed his face, "Saiyan thinks there are more powerful ones waiting in the wings. He wants to train you to defeat the saiyans but in order to do that you have to be ready to kill."

Robin nodded grimly, "Yes Batman."

The dark night sighed, "Well as much I don't like it there are no holes in his logic. Get in contact. These saiyans are a threat worse than anything we've faced before."

Starfire slammed her fist into the table leaving a good sized dent in the metal, "I wish not to kill the Saiyans. I would much rather incapacitate them. Killing them would make us no better than the ape tailed Warsnorks of legend!"

"Star I'm not happy with it either but we have no option."

Batman Nodded, "Good luck Robin." He cut the line.

Robin kicked the desk, "We have no way of finding him."

Raven put a hand on his shoulder, "Not true. I may have a lead."

"lets discuss it over pizza."

Line Break

_With Gohan_

Gohan walked into Luigi's Pizzeria and sat down and ran a hand thru his hair and adjusted his tail in his pants.

'_Why didn't you tell them the truth? You know that the explanation you gave them was not entirely true.'_

"_It's not their problem. And besides they would have thought I was crazy."_

'_Oh yeah because a guy who grows tail while talking is totally normal, right?'_

"_Oh, shut up. If I had told them that his ki felt as though he had died long ago and was being used as a puppet by something else more evil then cell they would have panicked."_

'_Gohan you should know better than anyone that you need to be prepared for an enemy.'_

"_Gah, I can't believe how much I sound like my dad when I argue with myself."_

'_I told you I'm not you, but your dads a close guess.' The voice was silent for a moment. 'You may want to pay attention to what going on in the shop now.'_

Gohan looked up from the table to see the muzzle of an assault rifle in his face.

"KID! You got a hearing problem? I said get on the ground with the others or I'll blow you fucking head off!"

The demi-saiyan looked at the masked man and stood up, "Alright, alright, lets not over heat your brain Mr. Robber guy." "_Gonna have to move slower than normal to pull this off and not raise suspicions." "_So is this because I didn't call your mom after last night.

Gohan moved out of the line of fire of the burst fire which came after his joke. He grabbed the barrel and pushed the butt of the rifle into his nose effectively breaking the cartilage with a crunch. The bandit dropped to his knees and Gohan slammed the rifle like a base ball bat into his head.

The hero in disguise dropped to one knee to avoid more burst fire from the kitchen and fired his own bullets into the other mans chest. He pointed the barrel at the third man, "Drop the gun. DROP IT!" The young man dropped it into a puddle that was forming at his feet and promptly passed out. Gohan was about to put the rifle down when JCPD SWAT came through the door.

"Kid, put the gun down now!"

Gohan raised his left hand over his head and lowered the Assault rifle to the floor.

"Now turn around!"

An officer went to handcuff the teen when an old woman spoke up, "He saved us from these men."

The uniformed man nodded and directed the teen to his booth, "Stay here Mr…."

"Gohan. Gohan Son."

"Alright Mr. Son I'll be right back."

The old lady who spoke up for him sat down opposite of him, "Thank you young man."

Gohan shrugged, "It's no big deal."

"No big deal? Mr. Son you saved all of us here."

Gohan smiled a small sad smile, "My father would have been rolling in his grave if I hadn't."

She put an old withered hand on his large one, "Never the less I believe you're brave and fearless. A hero even."

" 'A hero is no braver than an ordinary man, he is braver five minutes longer.' Ralph Waldo Emerson."

"Ah but 'Your playing small does not serve the world.'"

"Ma'am I am going to have to ask you to leave so I may speak to Mr. Son." Said a tall Officer.

She smiled, "Ok," she looked at Gohan, "Godspeed Gohan."

After the aged woman left the cop sat down, "Good morning Gohan its been what a month?"

Gohan frowned and glanced at his watch, "Its 3:16, Officer Seamus O'Hattery. Are you still here to drag me back to the Home for breaking the court order of being emancipated only if I keep a job and a residence?"

O'Hattery **laughed**, "No kid. I'm here to take you to my house," he leaned forward and whispered, "I'm the only guy in the city who knows it's you under that black mask."

Gohan chuckled, "For a moment I forgot I told you about all about my home," He leaned over grabbed the handle of the duffle by his seat, "Aye highlander let's leave."

The pair headed to the door only to meet confused Teen Titans. Seamus looked at them, "May I help you?"

Robin stepped forward, "We need to speak to Gohan."

Seamus pulled out a business card, "If you need to speak to him call him later at this number."

The pair left and robin looked at the card.

**Officer Shamus O'Hattery**

**Special Case Unit**

**Cell number: 426-555-0123**

**Home number: 426-987-6543**

"We need to see about this."

AN: THANKS for reading. Please review


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you to Edgar H. Sutter, Shawis Relzair, Tensa Zangetsu, and Zero H Gundam for noticing this story exists. To Edgar close but no cigar on your guess of Trigon's involvement but you'll have to wait till chapter 6 to find out. To Shawis Relzair I love Skillet too. To Tensa Zangetsu I got you more. I Still own nothing. If your tuning in for the first time read the entire story or you'll miss details (I.E. If you are familiar with the old story go back and reread.) Please Read and review.**

**The Saiyan**

**Chapter 5**

**Teen Titans Dimension**

Gohan sat silently in the car on the way to Shamus's house.

"So, kid you gonna go meet the Titans before or after dinner. You know Molly would like for you to stay."

Gohan's mouth watered at the thought of food, "After dinner. Definitely."

The highlander descendant laughed, "Alright. Cool."

Several minutes later they arrived at a nice house in the suburbs. They were met at the door by a tall woman with brown hair and green eyes at the door, "Gohan it's so nice to see you!"

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. O'hattery. Thank you."

"Oh Gohan call me Molly. Now come inside dinners ready."

The trio relaxed at the table while they ate and shared conversation of events over the last month. Molly also knew of Gohan's heritage but was shocked to find that he was THE Saiyan. At the conclusion of the meal Gohan excused himself and changed into his damaged suit of Saiyan.

"I'll be back later tonight I'll use instant transmission to come home so I won't wake you."

LINE BREAK OF DOOM

Gohan grinned at the at the large tower in the distance despite the heavy downpour surrounding him. A mischievous smile split across his face under metal mask, he had an idea. He began flying faster than he was but, fast enough to still be seen in the direction of the tower's living room.

Inside the living room the four of the five Titans began panicking as they saw the projectile outside speeding toward them. It seemed that right as it was about to smash into the glass it vanished and reappeared on the other side in the form of Saiyan, hovering a few inches above the floor, "Surprise."

The other titans stared at him for a moment contemplating what happened when Starfire floated over to him, "Hello Saiyan. Where did you come from? How did you get here? What's your favorite color? And do you wish to be my friend?"

Saiyan cocked his head to the side then let out a loud laugh, "Really far away, a magic dragon, black, and uh sure."

"GLORIOUS!"Starfire enveloped the teen in a bone breaking hug. She released him and headed for the kitchen, "I must make Horpleg of friendship!"

Robin shock his head at Starfire's antics, "What are you doing here?"

"Not one for small talk are you?"

He smirked, "No, not really."

Saiyan chuckled, "Have you thought about my offer from earlier?" the walking traffic light nodded, "So what you sayin'."

"We accept."

Saiyan chuckled again, "Yea know, by this time tomorrow your gonna be asking yourself 'why in the hell did I accept his offer?'"

Beastboy's eyes went to the size of dinner plates, "Dude!"

Starfire floated in holding a plate of steaming yellow, brown and green goop, "The Horpleg of friendship is finished, Friend Saiyan. Will you eat it?"

Everyone just stared at her for a moment. Cyborg tried to come to his rescue first, "Uh Star he has a full face mask. I don't think he could eat it….."

"It's no problem give it here," he was handed the plate. Before they could blink the meal was consumed and the mask didn't shift, "hmmm…. Tasted like cabbage coved in mustard…. Not bad." The four non alien Teen titans stared with obvious shock and awe, "Anyway do you have a gym? I'd like to test your full extent tomorrow morning."

Beastboy groaned, "Morning? Can't we start till like noon?"

Saiyan stared, "By the way I'm raising my eyebrow. No," he turned back to the leader, "anyway, you got one?"

"Yea. Do you want to see it?"

He shook his head, "Nope a full out spar will be last on my list tomorrow. Right now I need to speak to, "he looked around to find Raven sitting in a corner, "you. Do you still have that small velvet bag I handed you earlier?"

Raven put her book down and replied in her normal monotone voice, "Yes. Do you need it back?"

"No, not at all I just needed to know it was safe. Those beans are powerful and I had to be sure they were in the right hands," he turned towards the window and away from everyone else, "They're very rare as well, so use them sparingly on only the most grievous of wounds."

Cyborg unconsciously gripped his right arm, "But why would it rebuild my machine arm and not my human arm?

"Because you no longer consider yourself completely flesh and bone. For example if I lost my right arm in a battle and three years later I took one, my arm would not grow back. We define who we are... usually," he looked over his shoulder at the titans, "Be out front of the tower at 4:30 sharp in sweats ready to run. Be ready for hell." He placed two fingers to his head and vanished.

Beastboy groaned and fell over, "I don't wanna get up at 4:30!"

Robin smirked at his green comrade, "He said outside by 4:30. That means getting up at 4 o'clock."

The shape shifter groaned again getting laughs from his friends.

LINE BREAK OF DOOM

4:30 am came all too early for the occupants of the inconspicuous t- shaped tower on the small island of the coast of Jump City. The five of them stood outside in the cool morning air waiting for their new torturer... I mean trainer to show up.

At five minutes past the agreed upon time Saiyan appeared into existence wearing the cloths they first saw him in: a purple gi and mask. However he also had a large white cape and was holding a large bundle in his arms. He undid the bundle to reveal five weight vests, ten wrist weights, and ten ankle weights all of which he found in capsule he found in the gravity room.

"Good morning. Nice warm weather to do laps," he looked expectantly. They looked back at him with blank tired faces, "Love your enthusiasm. Hurry put these on." they sluggishly complied, "Now start running."

Robin yawned, "Run where?"

"Around the island. Now run."

The tired group began moving at a almost running pace. After two laps all five teens collapsed. "I did not say stop. Keep running."

Beastboy sat up on one arm, "Fuck you. I'm tired."

"I don't give a damn what you are I said run," Saiyan formed a ki ball in his hand and fired it toward the group. They jumped up, "When I say run you ask how fast and far," he fired another ki blast which got them to run. He ran behind them firing more blasts.

At about six o'clock the tormentor spared them and let them stop running. Luckily for them they didn't collapse or there would have been hell to pay. "Alright guys, take 45 minutes to eat and rest."

The teens gave weak sounds of gratefulness and headed up the living room in the tower. When they arrived, the Teen Titans and Saiyan sat around the counter and ate breakfast.

Robin's mentally sighed at the sense of relaxation that flooded them. Training with Saiyan was beyond even the most intense session he had with Bruce back in Gotham.

Cyborg felt out of energy, like he needed a full charge. How in the hell was he supposed to survive another encounter with a saiyan if he runs out of power after a run?

Starfire was rejoicing at the thought of training as she had on her home planet of Tameran. This Saiyan person seemed familiar. Almost like he was a cousin or something.

Beastboy's only thought was food and water. He felt as though he had run from an angry herd of rhinos while having weights chained to his ankles. And he had some experience with that.

Raven sipped her tea as she mentally recovered from the last exercise and prepared for the next one. She couldn't put her finger on it put the weights felt somewhat off. Almost like the ki balls Saiyan was throwing were not meant to destroy but for something else.

Saiyan had to admit they all had potential to take a saiyan as most people would not be standing after a training session like that. The weights he gave to them are ki weights so they increase with how much ki he put in. "Alright guys time for the rubber to meet the road. Let's head on down to the training room." He smiled at the sounds of the groans escaping their lips, "Come on dudes two more things then I let you rest."

LINE BREAK OF DOOM

"Alright everyone stretch out while I explain what we're going to do," he slid down into a full split, "alright now I'm going to spar with each of you to test your strengths. I do not want you to hold back come at me with everything you got. Weapons, everything. Now robin remove your weights and assume a stance."

Robin nodded and unclasped his vest letting in fall to the ground and leave a mark. He stared wide eyed while his other weights made similar results. _'I didn't think they were that heavy'_ he thought. He let his weight sink him into a balanced stance with his legs shoulder length apart and his back leg about a foot and a half behind him. The Demi-saiyan across from him stood and took his stance as well.

As soon as Saiyan nodded Robin shot towards him with a jump sidekick. His opponent simply sidestepped and bumped him with his fist to halt his momentum and then slammed the palm of his hand into Robin's chest making him fly back and land twenty feet away.

"Get up. That was a strong kick but it was poorly timed. Whenever you face an opponent of unknown skill watch his eyes. Your opponent can only focus so long until he loses that focus. Or wait for them to strike first. Now come at me again."

Robin nodded and took a new stance, then stared at Saiyan with a mask of indifference. Saiyan lunged forward and swung a fist (at a advanced human pace) Robin ducked and countered with roundhouse kick to the head, which Saiyan caught and used its momentum to toss him. As he flew the dark knight's apprentice tossed three freeze disks at his making them freeze to the floor. Robin bounced on his feet once before he returned to the hybrid and swung a left hook expecting to collide with flesh.

Gohan saw the fist coming and leaned back allowing the leader of the Titans to over extend. Unfortunately for Robin, Saiyan broke the ice surrounding his feet and did a scissor kick while balancing on his hands causing Robin fall back and before he could hit the ground his opponent had him by the shirt and a ball on energy on his palm, "Never allow yourself to over extend. It could cost your life."

It was all Robin could do to nod. It all happened so fast. Saiyan released him and let him finish falling to the floor. He was sluggish in pulling himself up and immediately put his weights back on. He knew the purple clad hero went easy. He knew that if he made mistakes like that in battle he would be dead. He silently vowed to become stronger.

"Hey Robin. Don't let that spar get to you. While I held back at first those ice disks pushed me to loosen up. You had a good strategy but you had a couple of flaws," he held up one finger, "First you didn't throw enough freeze disks to make my feet completely immobile. Two, you swung a punch at my very mobile face. Next time kick at the side of the knee or perennial nerve on the thigh then go for the face." Robin nodded glumly.

Gohan turned to pick his next victim.

"Beastboy batter up."

AN: And that's a rap. Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm not dead but I came pretty close. Just after thanksgiving I was in a car accident and was put in a coma until February where I had a bout of amnesia. But I'm back.**

**The Saiyan**

**Chapter 6**

**Teen Titans Dimension**

"Beastboy batter up."

The green teen looked with wide eyes at the metal masked teen, "I don't wanna."

Saiyan tilted his head, "I did not ask if you wanted to. I said get up and square off."

Begrudgingly the shape shifter rose from the ground and unclasped his weights and weakly stood up. Saiyan took a step forward and slid into a stance, "Go." They stared for a full thirty seconds when Saiyan slowly swung. Beastboy let out a sound reminiscent of a squeak then shifted into a mouse. In a flash the green mouse was grabbed up, "Boy if you don't stop being a little bitch, I swear….."

A human took the place of the mouse, "I'll get myself killed, I know."

Saiyan tightened the grip he had on his neck, "No you do not know. A saiyan gets a hard- on for psychological torture. No Beastboy, your friends will suffer and die. Everyone you know will die," he released him, "You have to fight the fear."

A new fire of determination sparked to life in his eyes and he took a solid stance. Saiyan nodded and also resumed his stance. Saiyan swung again, but slightly faster, at his sparring partner. Beastboy dodged the strike and morphed into a gorilla. The large ape began swinging. The large arms never collided with Saiyan. The onyx eyed teen delivered a spin sidekick into the green chest. The 600 pound beast was tossed back about four yards and instantly morphed into a triceratops and charged.

Beastboy thought for sure Saiyan would move out of the way and he would be vulnerable. Unfortunately plan A failed when his main two horns were grabbed and he was slammed to the ground. Acting quickly he returned to his human form and swept Saiyan's leg.

Saiyan uncoiled his tail from around his waist and used it as a spring to bounce up and rushed at the large wolf that took the place of the skinny teen. To his on looking teammates it appeared that Saiyan over shot his target and landed too far past him, but their eyes widened when his tail lashed out and rapped itself around the canine's neck and slammed him into the ground.

"Not bad, kid. Try not to sacrifice your footing for a lucky strike," he let go of Beastboy and helped him up, "You're a wild man. So make your moves flow in a hard to see strategy."

Beastboy sat down and rubbed his suddenly sore neck.

Saiyan turned to

"Oi, Starfire your turn."

Starfire gave an excited yell, "Joyous, I will do my best friend Saiyan."

"Aye you best. Now let's go." Saiyan sank into his stance and Starfire rose six inches of off the ground and her eyes and hands began to glow bright green. "Let's do this."

Saiyan smirked under metal mask he wore this one would prove a challenge. Star fire launched a volley green star bolts toward her opponent. Jumped to the side, put his hands to his forehead, and shouted, "Masenko ha!" It was a weak blast sure but it traveled at a speed rivaling light.

Starfire reacted by firing her own star bolt at it creating an explosion that rocked the room and launched her into the wall. Saiyan was barely moved, " Hey remember next time dodge then counter."

Starfire nodded and sped at him with a straight punch. The punch surprisingly connected to and made a slight dent on the metal mask. However hand came up and caught the arm and started spinning.

Starfire tried to throw off the momentum of the spin but Saiyan wrapped his tail around the tameranian's leg and created even more momentum. The Demi Saiyan grinned and floated into the air. When he hit ten feet he let go and spun after the now twirling princess.

He stuck out his leg and it collided with the mid section of Starfire causing her to fall. She collided hard and sat up and said, "I feel like I rode the horned rawrlas on Tamaran."

The trainer landed, "You have a high pain tolerance and you fast but your way too straight forward with your attacks."

"I understand friend Saiyan."

" Good," he turned to Cyborg and spoke in a caring manner, "You are a special case. While the mechanics within you are advanced they still limit you." he reached into his gi top and pulled out a small disc, "Tell me what you think of these. They're mechanics based on a friend of mine who is an android."

The half metal teen took the disk and let his shoulders sag and frowned. He hated being different and knew he was limited slightly by his robotic parts as the technology wasn't perfect. " alright dude you got it."

Saiyan glanced at Raven and she got the hint. She stood up and released the weights as the others did. She would have rather not need to use the martial arts taught to her by the monks of Azarath but she knew her powers alone would not be enough. She sank into the ancient stance and nodded to Saiyan, who returned the nod after taking his own stance.

All that was said was go and the two both charged.

Raven phased into her soul form to avoid the devastating punch from her counterpart. When she rematerialized behind him she shouted her mantra, "Azarath mentrion zenthos!" Two of the steel wall panels turned black and rushed to from opposite ends of the room. Saiyan jumped to avoid the collision and lunged at Raven. The heroine side stepped and delivered an abdominal kick.

The kick managed to end Saiyan's momentum however he landed standing up and spoke in a low tone, "Stop holding back, Raven. Show me your full force!" He launched a flurry of punches at Raven. After the first two collided with her she erected a wall of black energy. Raven held it there and continuously fixing the cracks appearing after hits when they suddenly they stopped. She was about to drop the wall when she noticed a light forming on his forehead.

"_Makankōsappō!" _Gohan shouted and in less than a blink of an eye a spiral of yellow energy blasted into the black wall. The wall cracked suddenly and Raven flattened herself against the ground just as the beam shattered the shield.

Raven stared in shock and fear of the hole created in the hardened steel walls. "Are you trying to kill me?" She stood up slowly halting the visible fear she was showing.

"No," he walked closer to the gothic young woman, "I was trying to get you to stop holding back. I can sense it."

"Really? Is that why you launched the 'Light of Death' or 'Demon Ray'?"

"Actually it's called the 'Special Beam Cannon'. I do not believe that I was being particularly harsh."

The rest of the Titans stared open mouthed, Beastboy being the big mouth said, "Dude you tried to kill her. How is that not harsh?"

Saiyan chuckled slowly which had an eerie sound behind his metal mask, "My sensei left me alone with Gohan in the jungle of a small island."

Robin shrugged, "Doesn't seem so bad."

Saiyan glared at the boy wonder, "We were four," he turned to Cyborg, "Look over those plans and adapt them they'll be helpful." He walked to the window, "I will be here tomorrow."And with that he vanished.

The Titans immediately turned to Raven and Robin spoke, "Raven are you all right?"

Raven nodded and looked at the large clock mounted on the wall. 11:45. "I'm fine. I am going to go brew tea then go meditate."

"Well we'll follow you we haven't eaten all day."

LINE BREAK!

The meal was eaten in silence. The thoughts of the team weighted heavily upon them. Cyborg finished first and walked towards the hall, "I'm gonna be in my room to study these designs. If the alarm goes off I probably won't be able to answer it."

Beastboy smirked and expected Robin to go off on Cyborg as did Raven and Starfire. Instead the esteemed leader nodded, "Understood. And good luck."

"Thanks," replied Cyborg as he continued his trek.

Realization dawned on the faces of the other Titans. Well on Beastboy's and Starfire's, Raven's remained impassive. Cyborg was considering altering his very being to get stronger. Heavy stuff.

Starfire and Raven finished at the same time. Starfire hesitantly asked Raven, "Friend Raven my come and meditate with you?" Raven silently nodded and led the way to her room with the princess floated behind her.

Robin finished soon after and began to head toward the gym to train some more. He constantly replayed the fight with Saiyan in his head. He was so much slower and weaker than Saiyan. It will take years to get up to that level, he thought. He went straight to the treadmill and started running but found himself too frustrated to run and instead went over to the heavy bag and began to wail on it. After the third hit it swung wide and he expected it collide with him however he noticed that it came back slowly he went around to the other side to see a determined Beastboy holding the bag in place.

Robin gave a curt nod and the pair began their strength training.

LINE BREAK!

Cyborg studied the plans that were given to him. The design was Incredibly complicated. These android friends of his seem to be able to run on an infinite supply of energy. He could adapt this into his power systems and retain his current body structure. The upgrades would also increase his power and speed by a factor of five even without training. Not to mention the disc he was given had instruction on beginner ki use on it which he could download into his head.

Cyborg rolled his chair to the screen next to his that showed his schematics and began finding how to adapt the designs. After roughly two hours the designs were complete. He sent a message to Robin to not disturb him for a week in order for the upgrades to be completed.

LINE BREAK

Raven and Starfire sat opposite of each other in meditative position. Starfire relaxed and entered her mental library. She began to organize the day's events. She then studied the advice given to her. 'How could be one become less straight forward?' she thought. She then remembered Saiyan's tactic of using her momentum against her.

If she moved with the momentum that was forced onto her by attacks the centrical force would be sufficient in effectively increasing physical strike force as well as possibly curving the path of the star bolt.

Raven however was having a vicious debate with her emoticlones. Raven was frustrated. His emotions were in an uproar over her 'trainer' Saiyan.

The emoticlones were split into two factions over the Demi- saiyan. One faction wanted to murder him. It contained Rage ,obviously, as well as Brave, Happy, Rude, and Timid. The other group contained the others such as Love, and Lust. Damn her emotions.

LINE BREAK

Gohan sat on his bed with a large bowl of cheetos next to him with a single entity on his mind: Raven. She was a mystery. She looked human but her power level and scent were totally off. His only conclusion was that she was a half- breed too. Good thing they all needed more training so all he had was time figure her out. "_I thought you were gonna try not to get attached?"_

'_But why not allow her to get close?'_

"_Because you'll have to leave one day."_

'_No I won't I'm never going back its too dangerous for them.'_

"_What about your mother and brother? They miss you."_

'_How the fuck would you know! You're not real and you can't make me go back!'_

**DBZ Universe**

Piccolo rubbed his face. That boy would be the death of him. He turned to the slightly smaller Namek beside him and said, "Gohan is adamant about not coming home. He fears he will cause pain and death to his friends and family."

Dende looked up at his mentor, "Is that why you're asking if he wishes to come home instead of going through the lookout's portal and dragging him back while sabotaging the other's efforts at making a portal?"

Piccolo gave his protégé a questioning look to which he replied, "Guardian of Earth has privileges. Thought you would have known."

The former Demon King slapped the back of Dende's head, "He has to want to come back. I won't force him." "_Gohan I just hope you stay safe."_

AN: on that bombshell goodnight. Hope you like it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Whoop! NEW CHAPTER. I own nothing. Read and review.**

**The Saiyan**

**Chapter 7**

**Teen Titans Dimension**

The month that followed the was characterized by the exponential growth of the Titans and Saiyan. Gohan had become closer with the titans and still was in a dilemma with his 'consciouses. Cyborg had not changed on the outside but now contained the same power source as the androids which meant that he became much stronger and faster and his sonic cannon now fired that energy. Starfire had become even stronger than she was already. Robin was now much more toned, was much stronger, and had been taught by Saiyan the basics of Ki attacks and learned some simple ones such as the Masenko but due to training with them later in life they were relatively weak and draining. Even Beastboy had become monumentally stronger.

But the person to make little notable progress was Gohan's dark beauty, Raven. Even after a month of training she was holding back in training sessions. And she never let her hood down in the presence of Saiyan to hide her staring at him.

Unfortunately for our heroes this 'peaceful' cycle of training couldn't last. On their one day off of the month from training the special alarm went off. This alarm installed by Saiyan was made to alert to saiyans within the city limits.

In an instant all five titans were in the living room watching the map pinpoint the location of the aliens. Just as the computer gave a location of the offenders and they started to head to the T-car when their trainer appeared in front of them in his repaired black saiyan armor.

"There's no time to waste," said Saiyan, holding out a hand. "Grab on I'll get you there now."

The stunned titans nodded solemnly and each laid a hand on him. Instantly the defenders of justice appeared in the middle of a destroyed street and Beastboy, Robin and Cyborg all blew chunks. It was then they saw the carnage that had been caused: buildings were near collapsing, the road was riddled with craters, and several bodies lay in the street.

Starfire looked around in shock, "Was this just one? Are we too late?"

Saiyan looked down and frowned, anger building inside, "No," he felt that odd disturbing type of ki in two beings headed straight towards them, "This was the bait."

As he finished his statement two beings settled down before them. One was about five foot five and had an angular face and long spiky hair going down to mid spine, wearing a blue version of Saiyan's armor only with gauntlets instead of gloves. The other one was almost six foot ten and had a more squared off face and was bald except a mustache, wearing the armor he wore the last time he was seen alive. It was-

"NAPPA!" shouted Saiyan, his rage bringing his blood to a boil inside of him. He remembered all pain Nappa caused on his planet.

The other titans looked at their friend in confusion but Nappa cut off any questions, "Do I know you brat?" Nappa cocked his head to his side, "No way. Your Kakarrot's brat! What was your name? Gohan!"

Saiyan glared from beneath his mask, "Yes. I am he. Now how the hell are you alive. I watched Vegeta destroy you!"

The giant saiyan smiled, "I'm not sure how he did it. But my new master has granted me life and I plan on taking revenge on you and the traitor!"

Gohan smirked, " still somebody's bitch." He tilted his head toward his allies, "Robin. You and the titans go after the smaller one. Nappa is mine."

Robin looked at the demi Saiyan, "What is he talking about?"

"I'll explain later. Now go."

The titans nodded and spread out around the shorter saiyan. Using the tactics that Saiyan taught them they got to work. Robin and Beastboy immediately began to attack him with every move they knew, hand to hand and constantly shifting forms respectively. Cyborg and Starfire began firing away at the beast while Raven used her powers to prevent him leaving that spot.

Robin bobbed and weaved using his thinner size to his advantage. But he failed to see the sucker punch that then knocked him a good twenty feet and he didn't get back up. Beastboy was distracted by the sudden injury to his friend and caught a ki blast from the saiyan's right hand.

The short saiyan then let out a feral roar the ground formed into a crater around him and blew Starfire out of the sky and blew Cyborg into a semi truck. The half metal man forced his way out of the wreckage, bleeding and damaged, to see Raven taking the enraged and injured saiyan hand to hand and MATCHING him. She dodged every attack and delivered her own glowing punches. Then he noticed her face was different. It had four red eyes.

LINE BREAK

Raven watched helplessly as her friends were defeated one by one. The anger exploded from within her and Rage took over. Her father's influence combined with the martial arts of Azarath she had become unbeatable. She had a pattern. Block block block punch punch block kick. Finally she felt one of the aura punches shatter what was left of the left side of his rib cage. She covered her leg in her black aura and watched him fold around her leg and fire off against the ground in the other direction

Robin struggled to his feet just in time watch the alien dig a ten foot trench with his face. Wiping the blood out of his eyes, the Boy Wonder staggered over to the end of the trench. The greatly wounded saiyan was attempting to get back up.

The wounded being gave that up and rolled over exposing his abused chest and spoke, "This…. is…..only…..th-the…..beg-beginning…..our….lord….will…triumph…."

Robin steeled his mind, "No he won't. Masenko! Ha!" Robin's yellow beam of energy met the fore head of the alien and passed clean through. Upon seeing the carnage he created Robin promptly threw up what little was left in his stomach. He, Cyborg, and Raven were both startled by the flash of golden light that erupted from their trainer.

LINEBREAK

_Gohans fight with Nappa_

The demi saiyan stared at the larger full blood in front of him. His anger flared as he remembered the deaths of Piccolo, Tenzin, and everyone else. He phased out and punched the giant with an uppercut. What he didn't expect was the reanimated saiyan to be twice as strong as he was twelve years ago and was unprepared for the fight they were a set of blurs bouncing off each other, trading blows. Finally after five minutes the pair separated and came to a halt. Gohan was breathing heavier than usual and his armor was cracked in several places. Nappa was in the same boat.

'_man if this keeps up people are going to get hurt.'_

"_Don't use your full power. It will do more harm right now then good."_

'_No more people will get hurt. It's too dangerous not too.'_

"_Hmph, fine but don't use it too long."_

'_Right'_

The son of Goku raised his head and a old feeling resurfaced inside him. A feeling of a flaming pride and power. For the first time in four years Gohan had his power shoot through the roof and become Super Saiyan. His onyx hair and eyes became gold and jade respectively and his power became exponentially stronger.

Everyone, both friend and foe, stared in awe. Nappa couldn't believe his eyes. This half breed brat had ascended to Super Saiyan. He was screwed.

Before he ended the battle Saiyan spoke to his friends, "Stop gawking and help your friends." He turned to face Nappa, "You will suffer for the pain you caused."

Nappa charged the Super Saiyan and prepared to demolish him with a right haymaker. Instead of moving out of the way he caught the large fist at the last second. Gohan then jerked his wrist and shattered Nappa'a hand and wrist. Then he punched the right side of the Nappa's chest and made a hole in his armor and left a significant dent in his chest.

The large man stumbled back from the force of the blow but then pain flared up his right arm as both of his arms were pulled behind him and wrenched back. There was a popping sound followed by a wet sucking sound. The lower portion of Nappa's left arm had been forced away from his body and blood poured from the wound. Nappa was then kicked away.

Saiyan walked towards the fallen general. He stood over his body as he begged for his life. Saiyan had this to say, "You killed my family and friends. You tried to kill me again. You tried to conquer my world not once but twice. You're working for a being that can bring the dead back to light. You disgust me. And yet you ask for mercy." He held two fingers out as a small ball of ki bounced on the end, "_Makankōsappō!" _

The thin beam of light killed the old Saiyan General. Saiyan kept his power up to avoid exhaustion and flashed over to where the three standing Titans had placed their comrades.

The Titans were shocked at the look in his eyes. Gone was the onyx and the ability for warmth. Instead they were replaced by indisputably cold, hard jade. "Wait here," he said, teleporting away. Thirty seconds later he reappeared with a small half empty duffle bag and a even smaller cloth bag, which he handed to Raven. She recognized the bag and repeated the routine from the last time she handled the bag: one bean per person.

"Grab on I'll take you home."

LINEBREAK!

When the Titans plus one arrived Saiyan dropped his power level and returned to his normal state. He held up a hand to halt the questions on the lips of the reenergized Titans.

"Before you interrogate me, Can we at least grab showers?"

Raven was feeling angry. This guy had been toying with her. Every few days she would visit book store to find him there reading. He would flirt with her and then the next day apparently he would try to work her to death. "No we've been worse. Explain. Now," she said frustration evident in her voice.

Saiyan smiled wide beneath his mask, "But I need a minute to get my story straight. So I'll be back." And with that he vanished and entered the bathroom.

Raven then did something her teammates had never seen her do: she swore.

The Green Changeling next to her put a hand on her shoulder, "Yo Rae, you ok?"

"Fine. Just angry."

Robin plopped down on the couch and smirked, "You know, him and Gohan being the same person makes more sense than you think." His gave him looks akin to 'What the Fuck'. "After he mentioned training with Gohan during that first training session I did some research on the guy. Turns out Gohan was found alone in an alley during the 'Great Fire' four years ago wearing a purple gi by one Officer Shamus O'Hattery. If his crossing into this dimension caused the lightning that started that fire and no other fire has happened, Saiyan would have had to have come with him. But only one was found."

LINE BREAK

_With Gohan_

The Demi Saiyan peeled the armor and spandex off of his body. He unclasped the mask and suddenly felt the memories of the fight he just had faded. He went to the mirror and stared "what is wrong with me?"

"_Your mind has begun to finish splitting apart."_

"How? Why would it do that?"

"_You did this. You feared your power instead of accepting it. After your battle with Cell your rationalized the destruction you caused by saying it was the power that did that not you. That was the first crack. Then after your accidental rampage four years ago your started to convince yourself that the power was dangerous not you. You began to believe that the saiyan within you was separate from the human. This schism was widened by the creation of what you think was an alter ego. You subconsciously chose the name Saiyan when you forged that mask to give it a face. And today when you accessed your Super Saiyan powers as Saiyan that was the final straw. Your mind will split completely and collapse in upon itself unless you work to repair that."_

"How do I do that?" asked Gohan feeling cold sweat break out on his forehead.

"_Combine your identities. Believe in your goal. And be on your guard I have a feeling that Nappa won't be the last enemy you've seen before."_

Gohan nodded into the mirror _'Why aren't you trying to convince me to go back like last time?' _

"_Because you are now exactly the hero that world needs right now."_

'_Thank you'_ He received no reply and stepped into the shower and took a quick one. He climbed out and pulled out the sweat pants inside and noticed he forgot a shirt. '_oh well'_. He quickly stowed his gear in the duffle and walked bare foot back to the living room.

When he entered the large and brightly lit room all conversation stopped. The team saw well muscled and cut teen standing in the doorway. As he walked forward Raven was glad that her hood was up. Despite her anger at the demi Saiyan she could not help but blush at the sight of the teen marred by old faded scars and large bruises on his sides from Saiyan's most recent battle.

The teen walked to the center of the room and sat on the floor in front of the couch and closed his eyes. He began to float and opened his mouth to speak, " My name is Gohan Son. I am the son of Goku Son, also known as the Saiyan Kakkort, and Grandson to the Champion of Saiyans Bardock. I am a Half Saiyan.

Line Break

Meanwhile in a dark cavern under the city two beings, covered in shadow. They kneeled before a blank, black wall surrounded by lava. The first kneeling figure raised his head and revealed a black and bronze mask and spoke in a monotone voice, "The Saiyans were killed and it seems the boy's power rivals your daughters."

A flaming stylized 'S' appeared on the wall. But instead of its voice being heard the second figure raised his green helmeted head with a stylized 'M', "Mi Lord. The Saiyans are weak allow me and my son to raise Majin Buu. We could conquer the earth in a day."

Now the glowing mark spoke its voice vibrating the walls, "No, the Prophecy must be followed."

An: Please review and I hope you liked it.


End file.
